Chaos Gamera
Chaos Gamera (カオスガメラ Kaosugamera) is the Mirrorverse's counterpart to Gamera used by This screwup. Origin A long time ago, within the Mirrorverse, the Atlantean Empire was one of the most advanced and powerful empires of its time, creating and perfecting technology far beyond the limits of today. However, they were cruel and vile as well, dominating Smaller empires that dared to opposed them, causing their enemies and equals known as the Mu Empire to declare war upon them. Searching for a way to defeat them and win the way, they discovered Mana, the energy source of the Eartg itself. They found themselves incapable of using the Mana however, as the Earth itself rejected them for their cruelty and carelessness. Despite this setback, they soon discovered a way around it, finding out that the war and battles raging across the Earth had caused some form of corruption within the Mana. With this information, they harvested this “Dark Mana” for their own use and created a living weapon out of it, referring to it as “The Nightmare”. The Nightmare ravaged their enemies, marxhing out on the battlefield and destroying millions of Mulian trips in one fell swoop, eventually moving on to attack the very cities the Mulians called home. The Atlanteans has not truly won however, as their creation had found sentience, and saw itself as superior to it’s Masters. It rampaged across The continent of Atlantis, near completely unopposed. However, the Earth itself soon fought back, creating swarms of flying warriors composed of pure, uncorrupted Mana; the Mirrorverse Gyaos. The battle between the Gyaos Swarms and The Nightmare raged for days over the continent of Atlantis, until eventually the continent itself was sunk. The battle was a mutual loss in the end, while the Gyaos swarm was near completely destroyed; The Nightmare was sent into a deep hibernation beneath the sea, its rampage stopped. WIP History WIP Personality Chaos Gamera is a dark and villainous being, cruel and power hungry with no opposition to stepping over others to get his way. While Gamera represents balance, peace and light; Chaos Gamera represents chaos, war and darkness. Chaos Gamera is intelligent, making long term plans to benefit himself and further his own goals, but is at the same time cruel and sadistic and can occasionally be distracted by the opportunity to cause destruction even if it’s unnecessary to his own goals. As a being created from corruption, destruction and chaos, Chaos Gamera has very little concept of goodness and kindness, and is unable to accept the fact that some people do things out of altruism and good will rather than to further a goal. in battle, he is a savage and vicious combatant, relying on his brute force and Dark Mana abilities to achieve victory rather than any cunning or tactics. Abilities * Plasma Fire: He can fire out Plasma fireballs or streams of Plasma flames from is mouth. * Fire Absorption: He can absorb fire and plasma alike to heal wounds at a faster rate, as well as to boost him up for a certain period of time. * Dark Mana Enhanced Plasma Fire: His fire abilities get enhanced with Dark Mana,they get stronger,and their color becomes purple. * Dark Mana Control: He has full control of Dark Mana. A darker version of normal Mana that comes with the cost of corruption. Within the mirror universe verse Dark Mana is stronger and more abundant than regular Mana, but in our own universe it is of roughly equal power. * Dark Mana Levitation: He can use his powers to lift himself up. * Dark Mana Gauntlets: ' He can surround his claws with pure dark mana, giving his attacks extra damage and also allowing him to use them as shields by putting them in an X formation. *'Saucer Transformation: Unlike most Gameroids that retract their limbs into their shells,he can transform into a flying saucer that reaches a flying speed of Mach 5. * Extreme Strength: He is very strong, his fist can break through solid stone and he can lift things 10 times his size. * Extreme Durability: His shell is very durable, as it never was pierced, the back of his shell is the strongest, as it can block powerful attacks and reflect weaker attacks. * Claws and Teeth: His claws are very long and sharp, allowing him to slice through skin and stone and cause large amounts of damage, and can power them up with Dark Mana where he is able to increase the damage caused with each scratch. His teeth are also extremely sharp, and he often uses them in an animalistic way during battle. * Dark Mana Blast: It is speculated that he can only use it once, his frontal shell opens up and fires a large beam of pure darkness at his enemies, this beam can cut through mountains with ease. Trivia *His name comes from the canon Nightmare Gamera from Gamera 3: Revenge of Irys, and Neo, referencing Matt Frank's previous works, the Godzilla Neo art project. *Surprisingly, he isn't from the Godzilla Neo project, but he is from the Gameranime project. *He was originally going to be a dark clone of Gamera, but it was suggested that he be from the Mirrorverse. Theme Category:Gameroid Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Neo Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Fanon Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg)